There are numerous conventional physical training machines, but if such exercise machines are viewed in terms of types found on the market and in exercise clinics and analyzed according to function, most can be categorized as running machines, weight lifting machines, waist trimmers and other single function exercise machines, while consideration of another type of multi-function exercise machine would categorize such devices into two types, with the former type being relatively smaller in size and the latter type being relatively large and having more functional aspects. Both types are purchased according to consumer requirements and the functions of these exercise machines are all similar with few differences, utilizing a design technology based on the principles of leverage and elasticity in which the only variances are slight changes in shape, and since it is upon these minor differences that their respective patents are based, therefore the structure of the invention herein has absolutely nothing in common with conventional exercise machines, furthermore, the invention herein utilizes a simple structure that can attain its projected functions as a new structure health mountain climbing training machine of innovative design.